Death's bullet
by kage karim
Summary: this is my first story on fanfiction so i hope u liked it. basically bryan is an assassin that refuses to kill a family. its about him recovering lost memories and his life.
1. Chapter 1

Author note:  
This is my first entry to fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. I would love and pointers on how to improve my work.

Death's bullet

Part 1:

The night was the utmost, stunning. Silver stars speckled an ebony sky beside a moon, the slender silver crescent casting its glow on the thick evergreen forest, a deep trench, high walls and on an ancient Chinese styled home. In the freshly mowed green lawn the family played, laughed. Yes indeed, the So Young's had a magnificent home that reminded him of a dojo that he had once seen in a book from school. The house was done in tasteful colors of crème with a chocolaty roof. Once again Bryan turned his attention back to the antics of the family. A family of three. One was his target, one a wife and a homemaker, the last a sweet faced cherub.

Bryan's target was Swon So Young. A man of great military importance and an even greater influence to his family. Swon was a slender man, in his growing age his black dress pants and silk raven shirt hung loosely on him creating the appeal of elegance instead of a too stressed environment, with salt and pepper close cropped hair. Definitely his heritage belonged to China.

The wife of the family was clearly English. Her name was Ginger or Nutmeg, something spice related. That was unimportant; he had no reason to know her name. A sweet spring breeze scented with fresh roses and lilies from the small pond in their yard blew her layered bangs against an intricate bun on the back of her head. Large liquid caramel eyes shone warmth he couldn't recall seeing in years, if that is he ever witnessed at all. It radiated from her creamy porcelain skin. She reminded him of a memory his employers wouldn't allow him to have. A faint laughter from the family reached ears that were trained to be as sharp as a Papillon's. (Little French lap dog with large bat like ears.)

Swon's little angel was a hybrid, a mixture of Chinese and English looks. The face structure was definitely Chinese but with honey colored eyes and golden highlighted brown hair the color of bittersweet chocolate gave the English appearance from behind. The skin was clearly inherited from her mother, a creamy porcelain color. Bryan couldn't be positive but the name of the daughter, from his memory, seemed to be Angel. How ironic.

Ice blues pinpointed Swon's head through the scope on his sniper, one shot that's all he needed. As his adrenaline picked up, he could feel the minor electric shock from the chip traveling up his spinal column to his brain, telling the brain the send direction to the index finger resting on the trigger to pull it. The so called superiors would be greatly displeasured to learn the knowledge that he was fully aware of the chip located above his vertebra at the nape of his neck.

The chip was a new advance in medical knowledge for mental patients. What is was, was a microchip the size of a dime that was inserted next to the spinal column leading to the brain and it hooked up to a central computer monitoring the patients emotions, thoughts, movements. Yet, it also could be used to create the perfect assassin by blocking memory of their pervious life along with other things. This at the moment happened to be him.

Even now the shocks were increasing. When whoever had the chip resisted the shocks would increase until the person went into convulsions and thus getting what the master at the computer wanted. Now it would to be to pull the trigger. If he resisted, eventfully the convulsions would cause his hands to clench and the sniper fired, then he would go into shock and pick up for the unconscious Bryan would be called. Staring at the father intently, the sniper was aimed for the man's head. No pain if Bryan hit his mark, just an instant death. His were clamped shut.

'I can do this.' He mentally repeated as if those words were a mantra. Laughter floated up to him on his perch from the large evergreen. Muscles tensed and pressure was directed on the trigger from his index finger. So close, all he had to do was pull, let it loose.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew that he just couldn't do it. There was something about this happy family that his mind refuses to let the death of the father taint. Bryan had a sense of a relationship between a distant memory that was taken from him and this loving family. Maybe at one point in time he had a family like that. A sigh escaped his lush lips, no use thinking about a past that he would never see again. Swiftly the gun was lowered and taken apart in a matter of seconds. One last glance at the elated, wonderful family was all he allowed.

Slinging the black duffel bag over his shoulder, he strides with a step of arrogance and confidence rolled into one away from the joyful festivities. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	2. part 2

Death's Bullet  
part 2:

All Bryan was aware of was the ragged breaths escaping his throat and the feral instinct to escape. The once spellbinding night was turning into a depressing evening.  
A light drizzle assaulted his already drenched and beginning to shiver, figure. Yet Bryan was satisfied in a way that no one could hypothesis if they looked at his stone cold face dripping with a mixture of blood, sweat, and rain water. In a few minutes more agents would be after him. The chip had been damaged when a bullet shot at his head knocked him back over the metal guardrail and into the mini maelstrom. Sucker, even falling he had shot the agent in the head.

Twenty agents had been sent. In training he was the first and essentially the best, everyone else hadn't been torture nor trained in the way he had. Relaxes being pushed to the limit. Countless number of drug were injected in his system and forcing his already beaten body to heal faster and faster. They had given him the name Death's Bullet. He was the fastest and quickest killer being the only one left alive. Everyone tested the same way he had, had died a horrible and excruciating death, he was different. The head contract killer/director, referred to by everyone as MT, had taken a great interest in him. Some how his genetic make-up bonded with drug creating faster reflexes and healing abilities. He was unique.

Where was he. Years ago he had learned to ask questions in statement formation. After he had dragged his beaten body out of the raging waves, it took extreme will power to push his beaten legs to the limit and force them to start moving. The sense of time had abandoned him. Just as Bryan reached a park as the seemingly harmless diameter of the drizzle was increasing. Collapsing on a swing the previous events replayed themselves in his mind.

There had first appeared to only be a few agents, five at the most. All of them were tall, well anyone larger than his five foot nine frame was considered tall to him, with bulging muscle barely contained in the dress suits they wore. In a way they resembled the wrestlers on TV. The largest of the group had a scar crossing his right eye under his shaved head. When he say Bryan he turned to his companions and drawled," Ain't this cute, a little blonde." Bryan chose to not respond.  
"Maybe he's a mute." The skinniest one of the group observed, while eyeing him how a vulture eyes a carcass. Once again Bryan didn't comment.  
"That's it," the man with the fraying brown hair snarled ,"like being a smart ass don't cha?"   
Patient was the first lesson Bryan recalled being taught. Always wait for the opponent to make the first move and mistake. Being correct in his theory, the Mexican man behind him lunged at his unprotected back.  
'Cheap shot.' Bryan grumbled mentally while driving a swift back kick in the man's ribs. A loud crack was heard. The man fell in a strangled gasp muttering something along the lines to 'little shit'. One down four to go.

The man to his left, who Bryan hadn't really paid attention to, attempted a jumping side kick to Bryan's head. Ducking, Bryan grab the offending appendage, used the momentum of the kick to slam the guys head in the dirt. A muttered French curse was heard before he hit the ground unconscious. Three left. 'Boy, alleyways were dangerous in Miami.' Bryan sarcastically thought.  
The three left were the most intelligent in the bunch. It was amazing how their shriveled up brains tried to formulate a plan. Take-it wasn't a good plan, but one none the less. Pretty much they were all going to rush him. Bryan sighed inwardly. Side stepping the pathetic group, he watch them crash into one another. As soon as they fall he delivered swift knife hands to the back of the neck. How stupid were they. Guns accompany each pocket but were unused. Not wanting to waste the offer Bryan tied the five stogies up with rope he found in their bikes, relived them of their guns, and high jacked one of the empty motorcycle.

Even though he had beat up the first agents, more like rookies, his senses were alert. More agents would be on the way. Zooming out of the alleyways, he turned left and was greeted by the site of four black 928 Porsches with two agents in each. One driver and one gunner per car. Bryan skidded to a halt and turned the motorcycle around, seeing that they were blocking his way through the street. He gunned the motor.

Instincts are the primal human function, without them we would be lost. Instinct was what controlled his mind. How odd. When your mind shuts down it's almost like he was floating, disconnected and free from the tight constraint of the human body. Eyes resembling frozen water framed by long, thick dark golden chestnut lashes observed his body. Watched as he stopped suddenly turned the bike, slammed the accelerator and jumped on one of the cars, causing it to lose control for the briefest second. That was all it took to crash into the car next to it. Ears, detecting faint human scream as the fuel caught fire. The other two cars whipped around the wreckage. How dense the other two drivers were. The gunners shot rounds from their automatic machine guns. A sharp jolt to his side where the bullet had grazed and torn the flesh away from his sweat soaked body. Temped Miami air did nothing to cool the burning flesh.

A thick cloud of dusk still hung in the night air where construction on the new theater was. The thick scent of oil, gas, and hotdogs invaded his nose, although with the heavy debris. Weaving his way through the site, a sharp turn to the left took care of one of the Porsches.

Finding him self on a cobblestone street, a helicopter blinding light flashed into his eyes. Still Bryan felt himself watching as if this were a horror movie. He was lucky. The bridge was raise to such an incline that he would be able to jumped into the chopper. Revving up the gas, he roared up the bridge and pulled the handles up as if he was doing a pop up on a bicycle. A sharp ripping of the nerves in his leg brought Bryan back to the stoned face jaws of reality. Reaching his destination, the bike was flipped on the side, while Bryan rolled in the helicopter. Grabbing the man's neck to slow his velocity and to snap it in one fluid motion. He then realized that, in his training he hadn't been taught to fly any air craft.

Bryan mumbled a shit and noticed the black vehicle didn't make the jump but descended into the icy torment of waves. As the bridge lowered, Bryan waited into he was a foot or two from crashing in the cold cement to jump out. A loud pop came from his now useless arm.

Two ford trucks pulled up and three men got out of each. Checking his weapon supply Bryan was greeted with the dreadful news that out of the original five guns he had, only one stayed with him during his ride on the helicopter. Without hesitating he shot the first three men that approached him. A strangled blood gurgle mixed with his own labored breathing. Somewhere along the chase he had broken a few ribs. The last three agents fired. He did the only thing he could, blocked with his right side. Two shots ripped the golden flesh of his well developed arm and two slammed into his lower thigh. Firing back, two of the more of them were shot. Now it was one on one.

"You look a little tired, blondy." The man taunted and then fired. The bullet drove into his right leg, knocking Bryan back. The cold metal of the guard rail bite into his aching back. Bryan winched but refused to cry out in pain that was already starting his right side to go numb. Another shot was fired making a deep gash in Bryan's forehead. Reflexes automatically pulled the trigger. Never had he missed. The man screamed as the bullet tore his throat out. Bryan fell in a blissfully numb state into the deep blue water.

Instincts and the desperate need to survive forced Bryan already burning legs to kick to shore. The chip short-circuited giving his sleep deprived mind a wakeful jolt. Huffing and puffing, Bryan army crawled up the wet sand on a shore self doubt taunted that he wouldn't get. Shakily stiff bones rose and limped until he came across the park and collapse on the swing. The seemingly harmless diameter of the drizzle was increasing.  
Bryan began to assess the damage. He had popped his right arm out of the socket when he crashed the chopper and then he used it to block to two bullets aiming for his solar plexus. The other arm had also been manipulated to defend against bullets along with a series of lacerations. Once again the right side had been used to block. A bullet had grazed his hip with two imbedded in his lower thigh. One to the left, when the operator of the helicopter shot him. There was no use counting the minor cuts and bruises that would only need stitches or a band aid. Slowly brain began to pry the bullets loose from his crying flash. The pain, he couldn't even begin to describe the waves of it racking his body but pain meant he was alive, it was when he went numb that worry sets in. When the last one was free, his mind was allowed to float in sweet still darkness.

(scene change)

Mia (pronounce me-a) groaned as the sky cried an on slot of tears. What had she done to deserve this treatment? Could it be the wild parties full of drugs, alcohol, and a lot of stuff she didn't even want to think at her house when her brother and friends didn't have a place to crash?

Mia turned away from the crying and sky and glanced at her watch. The graveyard shift sucked. It was ended about two am, which was the time most of the crime on the streets happened. Being the top doctor in the county had its perks.

At countless interviews Mia could remember being asked why she became a doctor. She had always smiled and gave a sweet little story about how her life's work was to help people. That was a lie. It was true that Mia had always dreamed of being a doctor and this may sound selfish, but it wasn't to help other people. She only wanted to help her family, especially Dom. On countless occasions, when Mia was younger, Dom arrived home beat up and bloody. They couldn't go to the hospital because the police might be there waiting to whisk him away to jail.

That feeling of complete helplessness kept her up on countless night, along with the tremendous felling of guilt. How many tears had she cried in a hope for a better future for all of them, her, Dom, Letti, Leon, Jesse, and Vince?

Vince, he had been on her mind a lot lately. Always trying to show off in front of her and make things right. To bad she didn't like him. Liar, the little voice in the back of her mind whispered. She brushed the thought off.

Turning off the side walk, Mia decided to take the short cut through the park. She rolled her shoulders. A horrible kink in her back had been aching all through the countless surgery that had been preformed by her interns that she thus, had to watch.

On approaching a lone figure draped over the swing like a piece of cloth, she frowned as he had no movement to her presence. This was odd. Most people had a certain reaction when someone in the middle of the night approached.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mia asked timidly. This could all be a rouse to capture an innocent doctor. Drawing closer what appeared to be blood cover the side of his head and ran down in rivulets.

"hey." She nearly screamed. This was not good. The doctor in her took over assessing the damage. A deep gash was in the left side of his head.

He turned and looked at her like how a mother looks at a naughty child. "The chip. Take it out." His voice was raspy, low, and choked with pain. She watched his hand gesture to the back of his neck where there was a spot of discoloration.

"ok." She said and tried to stop the stutter that accompany her words. Good thing medical supplies were taken everywhere with her. Long legs broke out into a jog and slid on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

My note: Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't aware that there was a security issue and that my password had been changed.

Death's bullet

Part 3:

Mia was astonished at man's lightness. A lot of people she had known, who were made out of muscle, weighed a ton. He was light as a feather.

The worst of his injuries, Mia had fixed at the park. She had popped his arm back in, stitched up the lacerations and the bullet wounds in his arms, and the large wound in his head. After that she had covered the wounds with gaze and self-adhesive tape, bright red in color. When she would reach her tranquil house on Gunner Street, the injuries on his lower body would be taken care of along with all the cuts that just needed band aids.

Mia couldn't contain the tremendous sigh of relief that started deep down in her gut and made it's way through her mouth when her pristine white house came into view. Upon reaching the oak door with the gold handle, she dropped her suitcase which landed in a cluck, shifted the man's form so she could reach her keys contain in her pink leather purse. Vince had got it for her during her last birthday. Dom had got her a Swiss army knife and a bottle of pepper spray which he insisted she carry both where ever she went.

She nearly ripped the door off it hinges as she rushed into her home. Where was she going to put him? Straight in front of her was a stair case that leads to the second floor of her house well, that is if she didn't count the basement. To her left was the room she used for a office and on her right was a small foyer right room that consisted of a plush couch that Dom got her as a house warming gift, a coffee table with a glass chess board on it, and a delicate metal table and chairs. Is she stood next to her office door she could see the stair case on the right.

The entrance to the basement was built into the stairs leading to the top floor. A bathroom was on the same side as the office along with her living room. Mia loved her living room. There was two couches in it and a large TV, there was also a table that was used for a foot rest or to play cards on and ect. The living room was on the left and three steps down from her kitchen. Her kitchen was then connected to her hallway and the small foyer room. Her hallway contained on the right side a laundry room and yet another bathroom. At the end was her computer room. On the right of the hallway was her garage which was a house to her car.

Blinking back into the present situation, Mia decided to take the man her foyer room. It was closest. She didn't want to ruin her couch though. In her train of thought she bit her lip. Blankets. All was needed to take care of her problem was to cover the couch in blankets to stop any blood and such to ruin it. Carefully dropping the man on her hard wood floor her feet slam the ground, carried her up to the closet on the second floor, then back down. Pulling the coffee table towards the wall, approximately five blankets were laid on the couch. Two were left on the floor to place over him.

Heaving him up, she positioned him on his back, since all the major injuries seemed to have be afflicted on his front. Pulling off his well worn black and white sneakers, she mentally noted that somehow the rubber on the bottom was heavily damaged. Then her delicate hands pulled off his faded demin jeans. She couldn't help herself from checking him out. Damn, she thought, he hot. Ok Mia this is serious got to help the poor guy first. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She stitched up the wounds accompany his legs, covered them with gauze, and self adhesive tape, and put Band-Aids on the minor wounds. The seeing her work was complete she covered him up to sleep off his injuries.

Holding the chip that she extracted from his neck, Mia had to wonder what power did it hold over this mystery man?

All Bryan was aware of in his foggy state of mind was a definite deep raspy voice and a higher fermium one conversing. The female voice raised a few decibels making his already aching head sting in sharp jolts of pain. A sudden hit of nausea slam into his stomach like a bulldozer hitting a brick wall. Her flipped over and groaned. Which wasn't the brightest think he could've done because sharp jolts of pain now ran up his arm and leg.

"Dom all i'm asking his you watch him for a few hors while I go in to the meeting and move him into the bedroom." Mia said her voice practically pleading.

"Mia I can't" Dom hated turning down his little sister but who wants to watch an unconscious mystery man? He as hell sure didn't.

"Dom you do it or all lock you out of my house when Letti kicks you out." No one could threaten like a sibling could. It was down right pathetic that Letti kicked him out of his own house.

"Fine." Dom knew he would've given in anyways especially when Mia broke out in her puppy dog look. She was one of the only people that no couldn't be said to.

"I'm going now Dom," Mia said it as if it wasn't obvious." When he gets up make sure to find out who he is, where he's from, and so on."

"Whatever." Dom had always loved that word. He could just let it roll off his tongue in a dismissive and I don't care way. Mia gave him one last withering glance before she left for her urgent meeting.

Bryan groaned inwardly. Their voices were grating on his already short strung nerves. Once again the deep voice that resembled steel began mocking the girly voice. (Move him to the bed she says. If she weren't my sister she would've been done in a while ago.)

Strong and muscular arms wrapped around Bryan's back and under his knee. The panic lights flashed in his head. Touching was not good and the unsettling urges to eviscerate whatever was touching him, wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling.

Balling his hand into a tight fist, Bryan successfully slammed it into the man's jaw. Earning a surprise 'umph' and being dropped back onto the comfy couch. That's when Bryan finally opened his clear blue eyes.


	4. Part 4

Death's Bullet

Part 4:

Bryan wearily pried open his aching eyes. A skyscraper. That was what was standing over him casting its cold metallic shadow on anything it could reach. Blue eyes blinked a few times to clear the image. Now taking its place was a man who happened to be really tall and looming over him with a murderous look in his eyes and a snarl on his lips.

First reaction was to get a way. A slight panic settled in Bryan's solar pelixs. Jumping up, Bryan smacked his head into the man's chin, tripped over the coffee table, rolled, and with his hands scrambling his body back until he hit a wall. In quick jerky movements he surveyed his surroundings. At his left was a hallway that leads to a, in order of rooms on the left side of the hallway was office, bathroom, and then a small living room.

The living room was connected to a glass door that leads to a patio with a gazebo surrounded by high bushes. On the right side of the hallway was first a door, which Bryan figured lead to a basement or something else. That thought gave him chills. After that it looks like the living room connected to a kitchen. The staircase lead to a second or third floor, depending if he counted the basement as one or not.

The tall man was approaching him and Bryan noted his features, he was about six foot five with deeply bronzed skin the color of cinnamon, dark eyes, and a shaved head. Bryan also was aware that this six foot man was made of lean muscle from head to toe. In his present state, Bryan was no match for him.

Glancing to the left, escape that way was probably the best option. Then Bryan noticed the mirror. He hated mirrors with about as much hate as anyone person possesses. Every time his eyes met that cold unfeeling surface his image was always portrayed to him. The way his eyes appeared, so empty with nothing going on behind him, the countless scars from battles and abuse, and the wave he moved with mechanic grace.

A hand wrapped its way around his ankle much like how a python kills its prey. His other leg kicked out instinctively. Where he hit the man's chin, was beginning to burse, which probably made the guy seethe. Bryan could seriously imagine the steam whisking out of his ears like in those cartons. Somehow Bryan couldn't find his voice to try and talk to this guy. He was probably a madman or a serial killer.

Dom looked at the man and judged him to be about Mia's age or 25. This man also only about inch taller than Mia's five foot seven height but there was something unusual about the guy. Dom couldn't put a figure on it but something was off. He had always liked puzzles and this guy was one. Where did he come from, Dom had never seen him around before and he knew nearly everybody.

The flaxen hair man began to struggle wildly. His hits were full of power and there was no one Dom was going to the garage with hits from some punk kid that Mia took pity on. Anger furrowed his brow.

Bryan had seen that look so many times before and it only increased his panic. There was no way that he would ever go back to that place, never.

The kid was struggling so furiously that Dom was having trouble. He slid the kid under him, straddled his waist and pin the punk's arms above his head. Even still, the guy kept thrashing for a few minutes, until he wore his self out.

Bryan was tired and he hurt all over. His head was throbbing where, during the struggle, his head hit the floor. With every breath his lungs ached. The man was cutting circulation off in his wrists and waist and his heart was pounding wildly against his battered rib cage.

Dom just watched the guy's reaction. His eyes were shut tight, lush mouth open and sucking in lungful of air. A sheen of sweated coated his lightly tanned skin. A slight pink tint shone on his cheeks. Dom noted that the man was skinny as if he hadn't eaten or slept in a while. He also looked sick. Mia had taught him the signs of simple disease and if bones were broken. Just in case something happened and don couldn't get his teammates to the hospital right away.

Icy eyes snapped open and Dom almost back off.

So many dark images were coming to Bryan's stressed mind. The laughing at guards and her laugh. He hated her and to free himself completely he would have to kill her.

A dark fear would be the only way that Dom's mind to grasp the look in his eyes. Fear so dark and deep it consume the person like deep water and the person was drowning. Struggling but no matter how hard they kicked or clawed the water the surface was out of reach.

What could happen to a person to change them into something like that?

Back at headquarters, MT rested her back against the plush leather swivel chair. All the lights in the room were shut off, leaving the pale moon's glow to laminate anything. She sipped dark red wine, tracing her finger around the rim in between drinks from the delicate wine glass with its gold encrusted handle.

Bryan I will get you back, she thought mentally. A devilish grin spread across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry i havent posted in a while. i was on vacation so heres the next chapter of my story. ENJOY!

Death's Bullet

Part 5:

It was a standoff, well not really seeing that none were standing and Bryan was pinned under about six and a half feet of toned muscle. He would've struggled but already discarded the option as useless. Normally, when his head was weighed down by a fever, he could come up with a solution to get out of any mess and if he couldn't, well then he fought.

Right now his arms were pinned above his head and the man on him was squeezing his thighs so tight that Bryan could imagine the little itty bitty cells of blood being cut off from his legs.

Many times before had he been in a position like this. Men are competitive. When one of them refuses to fight they will beat that person up. He had refused to prove himself. Why should he? Thus, his already battered body had accumulated many abruising.

Dom just stared at the guy, he just stopped trying to get away or fight or struggle. He just kind of laid there like a limp rag doll. All of Dom's teammates would have at least put in a good fight.

"So what's your name?" this seemed like a prime time to figure out the information Mia had asked for.

"Bryan." Bryan didn't know why he was actually telling the guy his name. Most of the time he would say something like not at liberty to say. "And yours."

"None of your damned business." Dom didn't like this punk. He was trapped and yet he was questioning his authority by returning his questions back to him.

"Last name?" Dom wanted this to be over quick.

"Not telling, until you tell me your name." Bryan smirked.

"Just tell me your god damned last name." Dom always had a thin patience and this was wearing it thinner.

"Nope." Bryan really had nothing better to do than piss this guy off.

"Fine." The man growled, "Its Dominique or Dom for short."

"Ok." Bryan said in his fake cheery voice. "My last name is O'Connor." Or so they told him. He remembered her cold monotone voice telling him who he was. Bryan had never been sure if it was true or false.

"Where are you from?" well now this Bryan was talking so it should go faster, Dom thought.

"Don't know." Bryan sighed inwardly, how he wished he knew.

"whatever," Dom didn't really care where he was from," What's your profession?"

"You don't want to know." Bryan hated what he did but it was the only thing he remembered doing. Every time he took another person's life, his self hate grew.

"What are you a hooker or something?" Dom asked in a half-puzzled, half-disgusted tone.

"No I'm not." In a way Bryan wished he was, and then he would be selling his body not his soul. "I'm an assassin."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Dom was angry that some one would blatantly lie to him.

"Check the police database and you'll see I have no record, and then you can check records, and phonebooks, ect." Bryan knew he had won. He winced slightly as Dom's gripe tightened subconsciously out of anger on his wrists.

"Hey man," Dom heard Bryan say, "You're cutting of blood to my wrists."

Dom eased up a little. "When I let you up, you don't run got it?"

"Fine." Its not like he had any where else to go, plus this guy was fun to tease. Dom slowly got off, by first letting go of his wrists and then fully standing up. Bryan stayed on the ground but drew himself up into a sitting position with his back leaning against the wall. The evil mirror was casting its glow, and if he got any higher then it would find him.

"You can stand up if you like." Dom pointed out.

"Nah, I'm good." One thing Bryan learned was never show fear of anything to anyone. People could appear nice on the outside or to one person, but when their with another person they could be totally different. Every person has and will backstab once or more in their life. No one is truly kind. Well, that was at least from his experience.

Bryan leaned back against the wall. A sudden wave of nausea and dizziness making him close his eyes to block out the swirling furniture and explosions of bright colors. His body was aching from when he tripped over the table. In his fit of adrenaline he didn't notice the pain but now it hit him full force.

Dom looked at Bryan. He didn't seem to be fraying as well. Bryan coughed.

"Come on." Dom said reaching out his hand but secretly hating himself for showing compassion.

"Uh, I don't think I can stand up right now." Bryan pointed to his leg. It was killing him. The dull, throbbing, aching as if his heart was beating in the wound.

Dom tried not to groan. His hand massaged his head where a headache or a migraine was assaulting his already tired brain. Drag racing took a lot out of him and when his sister woke him up in the wee hours of the morn' didn't help.

This time when Dom tried to scoop Bryan up, he didn't struggle, didn't have the strength left to.

"Well this is kinda nice." Bryan said sarcastically, while leaning his head on Dom's broad shoulder. Normally he wound not have done this but his head hurt too much.

"Whatever." Dom grumbled. This was not cool. If any of his team mates saw him carrying a man to bed, they wouldn't let him live it down. Finally reaching the desired bedroom, he opened the oak door and dropped Bryan on the pink sheets. It was funny how this Bryan looked right at home lying in pink sheets.

Bryan waited until Dom had left the room to burrow under the sheets and finally catch some z's.


	6. part 6

Death's Bullet

Part 6:

A mixture of anxiety and excitement bubbled in Mia's stomach. Did everything go ok? Was Dom alright; better yet was the mystery man still alive.

Mia loved Dom with everything she had but sometimes he scared her. When he was in one of his moods, everyone one seemed to be his enemy. Never had he hurt her or one of his teammates but strangers were as good as gone. This one time a man had insulted their father and Dom beat him into a bloody pulp. Another time a Mexican man at Club Chipolata started trying to feel her up. Mia had of course turned him down, so he called an assortment of names, none were very pretty. Dom crack his head with a steel pipe discarded on the bumpy cobble stone.

On countless occasions Dom said he would never hurt one of his own. Mia thought other wise. Sometimes people just can't stop themselves from going to far. The line is thin like a single thread. It only takes a moment, _a second,_ to go over the edge and then people drown in a sea of guilt.

Mia knew this from first hand experience.

_The thick scent of gas assaulted the air. Someone was screaming and it was all her fault. She wanted to run, needed to run, but…._

Mia gasped and grabbed her long chocolate hair. Tears squeezed past her tightly shut lids. No she didn't want to remember what happened. She couldn't stand it. It was all her fault that that boy died. A boy she could barely even remember except for a sweet smile but no matter how many times she was told that it wasn't her fault she knew that it was her fault that he died in that fire 17 years ago.

_All her fault._

Note: Ah Short Chapter. Hee hee.


	7. Chapter 7

Death's Bullet

Part 7:

When Mia finally made it through the door she was exhausted. Of course Dom was lounging on her sofa. It would've been nice if he had made dinner.

"Is he still alive?" Was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Bryan_ is still alive." He said with his voice dripping sarcastically. "What do you take me for?"

Mia wasn't even going to answer that. Dom probably wouldn't like her answer.

"So his name is Bryan." Mia mused. "Anything else?"

"Nope. He doesn't know where he's from and doesn't remember much of his past." Dom continued. His eyes trained on the TV. Some violent show was on, where a pretty woman was getting murdered by a masked man. Mia resisted rolling her chocolate eyes.

"Can't you find something better to watch?" she asked exasperated. There was no response from Dom. "Job?"

"Assassin." Dom said nonchalantly but watching her reaction out of the corner of his dark eye.

"Dom don't joke." Mia had a stressful day as it was. She didn't need his wry sense of humor.

"That's what he told me." Dom answered vaguely. His mind in the TV.

Mia wanted to strangle that smug look off his handsome face. "Whatever. I'm ordering dinner." Fat greasy pizza sounded yummy, especially the ones where you could literally see the sheen of calories on the cheese.

Mia left the cozy, yet frustrated room to order.

Dom watched her go and sighed mentally. She would probably order some weird combination of toppings, like mushrooms pineapple, and black olives.

Upstairs, Bryan was listening to the conversation down the stairs. He had to get out of there fast. Time was of the essence. It the agency found out where he was and who he was with, they would surly kill Dom and the girl.

With so much blood on his hands, Bryan didn't need any more guilt on his conscious. Speaking of blood, his body appeared to be in a better state.

The small cuts were almost healed and his bones didn't ache as much. He had found that out when he pulled the Band-Aids off. All of the bullet marks and lacerations were covered by bandages, so Bryan couldn't tell what state they were in. They didn't hurt, though. Bryan took this as a good sign.

In the semi numb state Bryan was in, he figured that he could jack a car and put good distance between him and the agency until he was fully healed. As long as no one saw him commit the act, then he was good.

He pried himself of the flowery scented sheets and went to the closet in search of clean clothes. Opening the flower incrusted closet, Bryan took note that all the clothes were female. Nothing that he could wear. Although, he could always turn into a drag queen. Bryan bleached at the thought.

Hesitantly he opened the door. To his relief no one was up there. He could hear the TV blaring from downstairs and the girl's voice chattering on about something.

There were six rooms on the top floor. A bathroom, a hallway closet, and four other bedrooms. One of the bedrooms had to have men's clothes, since Dom lived here, or at least he was staying here. Bryan knew never to make assumptions.

Now, all he had to do was find the room that looked the most masculine. He started at the far room to his right. It was done in shades of pink. The next room was a bathroom with a double sink and shower.

The room after that was artistically painted in shades of green but when Bryan checked the closet and dresser, there were no clothes.

The room after that was the room he was in, so there was no need to check it twice. A hallway closet followed it, but there were only towels and wash cloths in it.

Finally, he came to the room before, what looked like the master bedroom, and it had wall papered race cars on the wall. The closet was full of shirts. There were muscle shirts (tank top with the thick strap), and graphic tees, and plain t-shirts, and sweat shirts.

Bryan grabbed one of the muscle shirts. It was a little big. In the dresser there were socks, jeans, and cargo pants. Bryan grabbed and put on one of the jeans. It was slightly baggy like the shirt, but clothes were clothes. Unless there were girl's clothes.

Bryan had no clue what happened to his shoes, so he grabbed some kind of gym shoe from the closet and slipped it on. Bryan never liked to wear socks, unless he was wearing shoes that needed to be broken in.

He was about to exit the race car inspired room, when he saw the girl on the top of the stair case.

"Shit," Bryan muttered. "Damn carpeted stairs."

"Dom what room did you put him in?" Mia shouted.

"Yours, Mia." He shouted back. Mia stood there speechless for a second. How could Dom invade her space like that? She was about to storm back downstairs, when her guest room next to the closet was open.

Bryan mentally cursed himself. He had left the door open and hadn't fixed the bed. Damnit, his abilities were lacking but thank god the girl hadn't seen him.

"Dom did you put him in the pink guestroom?" Mia screamed.

"Ya, why." Dom returned.

"He's not there." Mia shouted again, growing a little hysterical. A stranger was running around the house. Dom said he was an assassin, he could kill them.

"What!" Mia could hear Dom pounding on the hard wood floors to get to her. In a few seconds she saw him racing up the stairs. He pushed past her and into the room.

"Your right." Dom accused. Mia tried not to roll her eyes.

As surreptitiously as he could, Bryan shut the door. He needed a way out now. Sapphire eyes darted around the room for an exit or a hiding place. He could hide in the closet or under the bed, or he could get out through the window.

He choose the window. Racing to it, he unlock the pane of glass and wood, and then yanked it up. Excellent, he thought, there were no screens. The window was also approximately two feet by three feet. Sliding his upper body threw, Bryan was pleased to note that there was a three inch ledge.

If he stood on the ledge then he could reach the roof, and hopefully do a pull-up up onto the roof. He had to hurry because he could hear Dom and Mia opening and slamming shut doors.

Fully sliding out, Bryan's feet were on the window seal and ledge to steady himself. He was pleased to find out that he was right and could reach the roof, with out standing on tippy toes. Grasping the roof, he began to pull himself onto it while his right foot shut the window.

Successfully, he made it onto the roof with only scratches on his finger and elbows. He hated sand paper like roofs. Once safely on the roof, he lay down and just breathed.

A searing pain cut through his shoulders and biceps. Sweat was pouring down his face in rivulets, matting his dirty blonde hair to his face. He needed a shower badly.

Dom was checking rooms while Mia, who thought that Bryan could be potentially dangerous, was hiding in the bathroom. She was only brave when it counted it seemed.

When he got to his room, he first noticed that the drawers were open and the closet was wide open. This meant that Bryan had been there or was still there. Dom checked the closet and any other promising hiding places. He was staring out the window, when he noticed Band-Aids on the floor and dirty/bloody prints on the window sill and ledge.

He threw open the window and on the black roof, Dom could see a wet substance.

"Mia, I found him." He shouted towards the bathroom.

"Ok, go get him." She returned.

"How the hell to I get him off the damn roof?" Dom retorted angrily.

"Ladder, dumb ass." Mia snorted. Dom could hear her start the shower.

This was going to be a long rescue or kidnapping mission.


	8. part 8

Death's Bullet

Part 8:

Bryan had no idea how to get off the roof. He probably could jump off and only break a leg. That idea didn't sound to tempting though. Once again Bryan lied back down on the roof. Until he thought of something, he was stranded.

Dom was good at fixing cars and drag racing, not getting big cats of Mia's roof. He didn't know what he was doing but that wouldn't stop him. The shortest ladder was, if Dom had to guess, to be about eight feet. He could get on the flat garage top and then climb on the roof. Of course he always could've gone on the patio and then got on the roof but since Bryan got on the roof from his room, something Dom wouldn't do because mainly it was hard to get back down.

He propped the ladder on the side where the soil was easy to stable the ladder in. Taking a deep breath, he began the climb. Upon reaching the grainy surface roof, he strutted towards the higher level of the roof.

Pulling himself on that, he saw a golden head and a caramel skin occupying his clothes. Dom crept closer. Bryan was asleep! Dom couldn't be sure if this pissed him off or amused him.

He squatted down, shook Bryan, and yelled, "Wake up!" Bryan woke with a jolt and sent his scratched hand towards Dom's face. Anticipating his reaction, Dom caught the fist.

"Dom." Bryan's deep blue eyes narrowed slightly, as he hissed his name.

An eyebrow quirked.

"What are you so upset about? Remember Bryan, it's my roof you're sleeping on." Technically it was Mia's roof but Bryan didn't need to know that.

This was not good. Dom had found him. Curse his stupid cold, his injuries, and curse that stupid agency for trying to track him.

"Look Dom, I can't have people around me. I'm a hazard. The people who are after me are very powerful and will find me." He sneezed. Bryan's head was getting any less stuffy and his fingers ached from the roof texture of the roof. Everything was spinning out of control. He had jumped up to fast. Bryan knew he shouldn't have exerted himself, but the feeling of getting away was to strong.

Dom watched Bryan get hit by his fever like a car getting smashed by a truck. He was swaying like a thin tree in the wind, and what little focus was left in his eyes was now gone. He staggered again. This time he was dangerously close to tumbling off the roof.

Dom did the only thing he knew to do when someone was too stubborn for their own good. Yanked Bryan away from the edge and knife handed him in the back off the head. It worked like a charm. Bryan passed out and Dom had the fun job of dragging him off the roof and back into the house.

Bryan blearily opened his eyes. The flames of a fire licked his face and neck, leaving small welts and nicks. Smoke was slowly filling in the space of the room so that hungry flames could greedily consume all of the oxygen.

Panic set in the back of his mind. Suddenly he wasn't Bryan the assassin but Bryan the five year old child. A child with realistic and unrealistic fears, the child who had been constantly abandoned by foster parents and learned the hard facts of life at a young age.

The smoke was growing heavier and starting to press around him the cement walls. Tears streamed down his dirty face mixing with blood and cold sweat and fear. Blue eyes showing the kind of heart wrenching fear and panic and devastation that only a child can portray.

He managed to turn himself on his stomach by sheer will and the need to live. Little fingers clawing the wood floors, pulling a little body still pudgy with baby fat, towards what was he presumed to be the exit. His leg was going numb and twisted at an odd angle.

Then he heard the voice. A sweet girl's voice desperately screaming his name. he remembered her, his only friend. What was her name?

The smoke now was chocking him, causing his lungs to cough violently. So close to the exit. Muscles straining, head swimming in a pool of tar, and then she was there. Not his friend but someone else.

"Help." He crocked blood and spit running down his jaw.

"Well aren't you a site for sore eyes, hm?" Her voice was so cold. A shiver ran up Bryan's spine. Something wasn't right, she wasn't right. Before he could back away, she had bent down and grabbed his arm, wrenching him to his feet painfully.

"No one will miss an orphan like you." Her eyes ran up and down his small body. "When you're older you sure will be hot." She laugh a crazy creepy laugh, no it wasn't a laugh more like a witches cackle on Halloween.

He struggled. "Get away." Failings his little fist, Bryan managed to catch the teen in the face.

"You little bitch." She threw him down violently. "I'll have fun braking you." In his paralyzed state, Bryan new he was doomed. His head had been hit hard. Her arms closed in on him the metal bar, he was trapped, caged. One last time he managed to call out his friend's name before she roughly threw him over her shoulder and carried him away.

Sorry I took so long to update, I have a few other stories goin on but most wont be on fanfic cause there all original character.

-kage karim


	9. Chapter 9

Death's Bullet

Part 9:

Closter phobic, something squeezing in on him, to tight. Loosing air. He was clawing at the constricting object. Silent screaming, crying, sweating, voice gagging in his throat.

He needed space. Needed precious oxygen. Someone was shaking him, calling out to him. He was fading in and out of conscious.

"Bryan!" Mia was desperately shaking him. His blankets had been wound tight around his body, stopping his movements. Flaxen hair matted to his sweaty forehead and silent screams caught in his throat. Mia could relate to this. It was the same feeling that happened to her when she dreamed of that night in the house. The fire that nearly destroyed her and killed that little boy.

She stopped shaking him. The memories of the heat licking her face, the smoke stinging her eyes and clogging her throat like tar. The need for air and space yet too disorientated to think properly how to find it.

Dom to the rescue. He had unwound Bryan and knocked her out of her stupor.

"Mia. Breathe." His command was calm and steady but with an urgent under tone. She inhaled and exhaled. Eventually the racing of her heart slowed and the terror of her mind faded to a controllable level.

"I'm fine now." She wiped the excess sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. He nodded his approval. Bryan on the other hand was not fine. He now trembling and curled up into the fetal position muttering something.

"Should we wake him up." She asked Dom hesitantly.

"Ya that would be best." Dom was unsure but made sure his voice was confident for Mia's sake. She acted strong but memories of the warehouse fire that nearly killed her still left her shaking in the middle of the night. When they were younger she would come to him in the middle of the night with large tears rolling down her face. She felt so guilty. Supposedly a boy was with her and was killed, but no one found any trace of another person's remains.

Dom had told her countless times that the boy escaped but she still didn't believe him. Why else could no one find any trace of his remains?

Dom grabbed Bryan and lifted him out of the bed. He then shook him until his teeth rattled and he woke out of his stupor. Blues eyes tormented by memories opened to dark olive ones.

Bryan had no idea where he was. Too many things were flashing through his mind. The years he spent encaged and tortured especially. Her laugh sending chills up his spine. Those cold dark emerald eyes line heavily in black eye liner.

He struggled. Had to get away from who ever was gripping his shoulders. He struggled harder but to no avail. The persons hold was like iron.

"Bryan, BRYAN!" Dom was practically screaming.

Bryan finally figured where he was and who was gripping his shoulder.

"I'm ok now." Bryan grabbed Dom's shoulders and repeated it. Dom then stopped shaking him and finally put him down. Bryan lied back down on the bed. His legs couldn't support him yet.

Mia watched Bryan. His eyes hadn't lost that glazed look and he still seemed to be far away. Long lashed eyes drifted shut.

"Dom I think it be ok if he sleeps now." Mia murmured softly. Her voice just loud enough for Dom to hear and quiet enough not to disturb Bryan. There was a faint dusting or purplish black beneath his eyes.

"I'll call the psychiatrist." Mia had become friends with her when she was a doctor. Kaira was the best in the field. She consulted the gang when their problems became too big for Mia to handle.

Kaira taught her a few tips for keeping every ones sanity and she was always there to lend her empathy to Mia when Dom did something stupid. Mia in turn would lend Kaira empathy when her husband did something so idiotic that Mia was glad that Dom wasn't that stupid.

They shut the door quietly as they left the room so Bryan could sleep. Mia then scheduled the appointment with Kaira. When she called her it sounded like she was doing heavy breathing with her husband on the couch. It was amazing she wasn't pregnant yet.

"So?" Dom questioned her, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"She'll be here eventually." Mia said peeling an orange from the basket of fruit on her black marble counter top. Kaira never gave a time, except for appointments in her office and even then she was either late or early.

Mia envied Kaira. She was so eccentric, so in love with her husband and so happy. Kaira never complain about life because as she told her so many times, you own your life. If its bad then change it, if it's good enjoy it.

The doorbell chimed the sweet melody of Hark the Harold Angels Sing. Mia got up from the upholstered stool threw the rinds of her orange away and went to answer the door.

Kaira was there, looking disheveled but beautiful. Her caramel hair in loose voluminous waves, pale skin flustered, golden eyes bright as the sun.

"Hey, Mia. You called?" She smiled that dainty smile on full apple lips.

"Hi," Mia returned," You finally got away from him?"

Kaira laughed and winked, "Yep." Mia moved aside so she could walk in.

The door closed to the prying eyes of the world out side.

Author note: oh man I have like no time to write so that's one of the reason why my chapter r so short. I'll try to get longer ones up, but I like to update often. Byee.


	10. part 10

Death's Bullet

Part 10:

MT was aggravated. Her delicate fingers tapped an impatient rhythm against the arm rest of her black leather chair. Bryan was proving more difficult to locate than expected. She had known he would hard because he was the best, but this was ridicules.

The chip had been damaged on the Main Bridge, a bridge than connected the two parallel roads on the river. She didn't know how it happened but she did know it happened there because that was where the signal had gone out.

They had later found the chip in a park a little bit away from the river. The rain had wiped away any evidence as to where he went. From one of the surviving agents sent after him they came to the knowledge that he had been hurt, bad. Someone had to have helped him.

This was taking to long. She got up in one fluid motion of black satin. Her heels sunk in the soft scarlet carpet. She grabbed her leather trench coat and left the building while checking up on her employees to make sure they weren't getting in trouble.

Her Mini-Cooper was parked in the back of the lot. She loved hearing the chirp as

she pressed the button to unlock the doors. Her trench coat was tossed in, as satin slid on leather. It was about twenty minutes until the park came into view and the car was parked in the first available space along the curb.

MT began her search for Death's Bullet.

Kaira leaned on the marble countertop. "So when am I going to see this mystery man you sounded so upset over on the phone?"

"Uh…." Mia stuttered. Kaira just quirked an eyebrow.

"Now, I guess. Follow me." Mia gestured towards the doorway. Their feet padded like cat paws on the hard wood and then went silent on the plush carpet. Somehow the stairs multiplied like flies before Mia's dark eyes. When they came in front of the door Mia couldn't tell if she was relieved or more nervous than before.

Luckily Kaira sensed her hesitance and opened the artificial wood of the entrance. Bryan laid peacefully on the tangle sheets of the bed. Kaira took one glanced and turned suddenly and left, nearly knocking Mia down in the process.

"Kaira what gives!" never before had her friend done that.

"Do you know who that is!" Kaira golden eyes were molten with anger.

"Ya, Bryan." Mai crossed her arms and leaned on the doorway, her posture defiant.

"Yes he's Bryan but also Death's Bullet."

"You mean the tattoo on his neck that Dom saw?"

Kaira sighed. "I never told you exactly why I left my family, did I?"

"No." this defiantly sparked Mia's interest. Kaira never really talked about what happened so many years ago that made her make her family.

"Most of my family is dead, only my sister and brother are still alive. My family ran a scientific corporation that specialized in disease and viruses. My family was studying a form of cancer. They were testing drugs and such, things than might cure it, when something triggered a response. Instead of killing the diseased cells, they mutated. They tried to contain it but it mutated too fast and was airborne.

It was too late to save everyone that was contaminated. The facility was shut down."

"I heard about that." Mia nodded her head in thought. "It was horrible, so many peopled were killed."

"I, my brother, and sister were the only ones left. My grandparents and cousin and everyone else wanted to see if they found the cure because there were reports that my parents were close. You could say it was like a reunion."

"Wow." Mia was shocked she hadn't known that the damaged that day was so close to Kaira. "You don't seem sad, why?"

"My family, they weren't good people." Kaira finally said.

"How can you say that Kaira, they were your family?" Mia couldn't imagine someone thinking like that. Sure there were times when she was mad at her family, but to say they weren't good people, that was crossing a line.

"Mia my family weren't just scientist, they were murderers." Mia was stunned into silence.

"They sent assassins to kill people, Mia, and they enjoyed it. People paid them to do it too. Bryan, he's just another pawn. My sister took over the business." Kaira sighed.

"Kaira explain." Mia didn't think, this couldn't be real. "Bryan is just…" she didn't even want to think about it.

"When my father died he left the business to my brother. My brother was torn up over the guilt of taking lives, so my sister got the business.

Bryan was a child that didn't have a family. He was tossed from foster family to foster family, so no one would miss him. My sister, MT, knew this so she kidnapped him and eased his memories with the chip you must have remover or she would have been here already. "

"Did any one know he is here?" Kaira questioned.

"No, it was late." Mia said absentmindedly. Other thoughts swirling around in here brain like a blender on full blast.

"Good. I have to go now. Marik needs to know what is going on, he can help." Kaira turned around, "Don't let anyone else know he is here."

Mia watched her leave. A feeling of deep dread bubbling in her stomach like boiling water. She wanted to say to her friend for her to be careful or safe or something but the words just wouldn't leave her parched throat.

Mia watched Kaira's slender back float down the stairs and hoped to god everything was going to be ok.

MT had talked to almost every neighbor of the park except for one house. She had heard from an insomniac neighbor that this girl had carried home an injured man. Not only did that sound odd but MT wasn't sure if it was true. How could a girl carry a man?

"Kaira." She hissed that cursed name. Her sister had just come out of the house she was going to next.

"MT are you going to try and kill me again." She shut the door quietly and leaned against the frame.

"No I don't think so." Last time MT had fought Kaira she ended up in the hospital for a week. No one had noticed her slight limp, for Kaira had shattered her kneecap. Kaira had only a popped shoulder and a broken jaw. Lucky bitch. She would always hate her for being better than her.

Their father had always favored her and even told MT that she was the one he wanted to take over the company. MT couldn't understand what he saw in her. She had tried so hard to be the best but damnit she always came up short.

Maybe that was why she mislabeled the chemicals. Blowing them up would've been better, to bad Kaira hadn't been in the building.

"I have to go now dear sister. It's always a pleasure." MT knew where Bryan was now. She just needed a way to get to him. Kaira must have the house under guard, or she could be wrong all together.

Kaira watched her sway away. Her golden eyes narrowed. MT knew. Kaira broke into a run Marik needed to know the situation now. She mumbled a quick prayer for Mia's safety. Her car was only a few feet away.

Mia didn't know what was taking Kaira so long. It had been a few hours since she left but Mia was getting very worried. The sick feeling in her gut had only gotten stronger. A dull throb had started between her eyes and moved to that back of her head.

Bryan lied on the bed. He didn't have the strenght left to get up or make escape plans. Everything was covered by a slight haze and the shadows looked like deformed monsters on the wall. He vaguely wondered which one would eat him. Maybehe would die now, on this bed, in this dark room. That seemed unlikely. Life was too short for him to give up now. Light sapphire eyes closed, only to wake up the hour forcoming in the next hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Death's Bullet

Part 11:

Bryan heard, no felt it. A tension in his shoulders and the prickly feeling of being watched. Azul eyes snapped open, the pupils dilated in the single intense rays of light proceeding from the hallway. Something was off. It was too quiet, like the calm before a storm.

Then he heard it a little whimper. He got up as quick as he could, his fever down for the time being and began to creped out of his room. It was a good thing that Mia's floors and doors didn't squeak.

He heard the sound he had been dreading, that ominous click of a gun. The whimper came again. That had to be Mia. Where was Dom? He fought down the overwhelming memories and made his way down the stairs as surreptitiously as he could.

Peeking around the banister to see the kitchen, he saw Mia tied to a chair and Dom knocked out cold on the floor. The clicked came again from behind him.

"You're getting slow Bryan." The silky smooth voice purred against his ear.

"MT." He hissed that cursed name off of his primrose lips.

"Oh you don't have to so hostile after all the times we shared." She blew a kiss of red, red lips. MT was still the same. Locks of pitch black hair highlighted blue swept back from her oval face in a tight bun. A few strands were left out to artistically frame her delicate features. Her eyes were what got him the most, a stunning translucent gold that saw through every thing.

When he first met her he was paralyzed by those eyes. Now they just foretold his doom and torture. He shuddered to think of everything those eyes had witnessed and done.

"Bring them in boys." Those eyes so cold and distant burning with a strong dislike roamed over his body. A wicked smirked graced her lips.

Two brutes of men dragged in an unconscious Dom and Mia. Bryan closed his eyes briefly. The terrible burning sensation in his gut increased, his fever spiking again due to stress and a panic he didn't want to show.

"What do you want." Bryan's voice was low, soft even. MT noted the slight sway in his body and flush of his cheeks. He was sick. Her crocodile smile expanded.

"You know what I want Bryan." Her slender shoulder leaned on the doorway.

Bryan was in a sea of hate and fear. He didn't want to go back there, to that place. Memories of torture and pain flashing in his mind so fast that darkness was creeping around the corners of his eyes. He had the urge to throw up or collapse.

MT watched him carefully. Light sapphire eyes gazed at the girl and man held captive by her men. "Fine." Those words broke her out of the trance.

Bryan couldn't let Mia and Dom get caught up in his past. He knew for a fact that they probably weren't strong enough to withstand what he had, saw what he was forced to see.

He held out his wrist and sealed his fate.

Kaira tapped an impatient rhythm on the dash bored. Marik was taking his sweet time. The front door slammed and she watched his long stride run to the door.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he slid in the car, his cologne always had that effect on her. Kenneth Cole Black. She loved his sheer animalistic energy and wild locks of dark purple hair. Amazing how it was natural.

"Did you get it." She inquired will starting up the car.

"Yep." Marik opened up the brief case to show hr the vast array of weapons.

"Good, what took so long." Kaira was gunning the car, something was wrong.

"The cleaning lady freaked out when she saw my blade." He laughed. It was a deep husky sound that started from his belly up.

"We have to fire her, she sucks at cleaning." Kaira couldn't help but chuckle with him.

The house came into, everything looked alright but Kaira knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. She was relieved that the house wasn't on fire. MT had a fetish with torture by burning. Hell, she burned shit down just for the fun of it.

Kaira learned at a young age that she had to be the strongest in her family if she wanted to wake up in one piece. Her parents used to put them in a ring and just let them go at it. If they showed any weakness like tears them her dad would add and extra mile to their training work out of just break a bone.

"Come on." Marik grabbed her cold hand and pulled her out of the leather interior of the car. She was lost in a memory. Early when they first meet, Marik learned that she would tell him whatever she was thinking when she was ready. He respected that.

Kaira cautiously tipped the door opened. It was unlocked. She reached down and unhooked her gun from the holster on her waist. Her training came back. Check everything and then investigate.

Marik took the upper floor and she took the basement. Both floors turned up empty. They both took the middle floor and Kaira was relieved to find Mia and Dom passed out on the couch. Once she was sure the house was safe, Kaira checked them out for and toxin or damaged that could have happened to their bodies.

"Kaira, they took Bryan." Marik called from the foyer.

"What, how do you know. What if he just ran away." A slight tremor hit her voice. Poor Bryan.

"Remember I installed cameras when you first told me about the guest." He played the tape.

Bryan, MT, Mia, Dom, and two large burly men were standing right where they were talking. Mia and Dom where then dragged out of focus as Bryan held out his wrist. Handcuffs were slammed on his wrists as a shot as injected in his neck. MT caught him before he hit the floor.

Kaira had a feeling what was injected in his system. It was most likely a sedative. MT would no doubt want Bryan kept alive. He was her top assassin after all.

Mia was trapped in an old recurring nightmare. The smoke was wrappings its skinny fingers around her, clogging her senses. Sweat was streaming down the small of her back and over the bridge of her nose.

Her throat was torn up from the smoke and screaming his name. tears streamed down her face and mix with dirt and sweat. She had to find him, had to.

It was her idea that they play in the old warehouse. Mia didn't know what started the fire but she had to get him out.

Dom was right behind her screaming her name but alls she was aware of was his cry and his screams. One of her flowered sandals got caught on a nook in the floor and she went falling, face first into the hard wood.

Dom caught up to her and began dragging her prone form away from the door. He was behind it, she could feel it.

She remembered struggling and screaming he was there and she had to get to him but Dom was stronger in the end. Just as she was pulled from the room, the doors collapsed and she saw him. He was trapped under a beam from the roof.

She screamed his name one last time and he reached out a hand towards her, sky blue eyes pleading. His mouth was forming the words of something. It looked like run.

He was screaming it over and over again, his commanding her to do so. With that she ran for all she was worth.


End file.
